Promises Are Meant To Be Kept
by Shikyo Yaiba
Summary: AUTHORS NOTE INSIDE! PLEASE READ. COMPLETE! The first day all over again! Will Takeru recognize Hikari and vice versa? What'll happen when Daisuke comes? How will it all end? Originally called 'The First Day is Full Of Surprises'. Rated T to be safe.
1. The First Day of School

The First Day is Full of Surprises

Chapter 1

A/N: Yay! Another fic! This story has a couple chapters to it, but I have no clue how many. This a cute little Takari and is kind of like the first episode of season 2 of Digimon. Well, I can't think of anything else to say, so on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I CLAIM DIGIMON! MWAHAHAHA - Wha? Did you just say that in a disclaimer I don't claim Digimon for my own? What? Noooooooooooooooo! -sob-

* * *

Xx**Takeru's POV**xX 

"Ugh...Just five more minutes..." I groaned as my alarm clock rang. Why did mornings always have to come so fast? I wanna sleep...

"Takeru! Get up, or you'll be late for school!"

"Alright, alright, I'm up!" Well, if the alarm clock doesn't work, there's my mom to disturb my sleep. I sighed as I got up and prepared for school, but there's one thing I didn't look forward to...Mom's oatmeal.

"New apartment, new schedule, but the same old lumpy oatmeal..." I sighed. Seriously. Getting that stuff down my throat was the hardest thing of the morning. "I'm done, Mom!" I shouted as I picked up my backpack.

"Sorry I can't drive you to school hun, but I have to write a paper on the historical signifigance of toilet paper..." she said.

"Toilet Paper?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes, now start walking or else you'll be late."

I took one step out the door before I realized something was missing. I lightly patted my head to see if _it_ was there. As soon as I felt my hair, I ran into the house to grab my lucky hat. Yes, my LUCKY hat. I always wore it...even if it did give my hat hair. It was a white fishing hat, though it was odd for me to wear it considering I didn't fish.

I ran to school at top speed so that I wouldn't be late, and guess what was the first thing to greet me there? A soccer ball, right in the head.

"Ow...that hurt..." I complained as I rubbed my forehead.

"Hey dude, you okay?"

"Umm, yeah, I'm fine." I said getting up. 'He looked oddly familiar...brown, spiky hair, goggles on his head, soccer skills...Tai? Nah...he would be in high school by now.' I thought.

I barely made it to the classroom when the bell rang, but it turns out the tecaher wanted me to stand in the corner until he let me introduce myself. I stood in front of the class, and was about to introduce myself as I saw something I dodn't want to see...

* * *

A/N: Once again a cliffhanger, but the next chapter will start with something different and unexpected...I think. Sorry for the short capter, but I hardly have any time to write, so for now, this is what you guys will have to endure. This is kinda just an intro chapter, ya know? And sorry if there are any typos pr other wrong stuff in here. Until next chapter! - Shikyo Yaiba  



	2. My First Friend, Literally!

The First Day is Full Of Surprises

Chapter Two

A/N: Waaaaaaaaaaaay too much homework. Gah. I hate school. June 15th, come closer! Okay, this chapter, figure out what happens when Takeru meet Hikari. Have fun!

Disclaimer: Digimon sucks. Wait, did you say that I'm not supposed to diss something in a disclaimer? Then Digimon RULEZ!

* * *

...girls ogling at me. Okay, I know I'm good looking, but I seriously hate it when girls drool over me. 

"I'm Mr. Hamasaki and I'd like you all to welcome a new student." my teacher said.

"Um, Hi?" I asked nervously asked while I saw the girls practically drool. I gave my teacher a pleading look, and thank God he understood.

"Maybe we should all get to know our new student personally. Now then, let's find you an empty desk..." Immediately all the girls were forcing other students out of the seats next to them but the teacher managed to stop that as well.

"STUDENTS! GO BACK TO YOUR ORIGINAL SEATS!" my teacher yelled. And he yells LOUD. Anyway, throughout the whole ordeal, I noticed that one girl didn't even move. She wore a pink and white striped shirt and a pair of yellow shorts, with a camera hanging around her neck.

'She seems calm...maybe she would make a good friend. And why does she look so similar?' I thought.

"Hey, you wanna go out?" a student asked her.

'Looks like she has her own suitors, too.' I thought.

"No thanks, Daisuke. You're a good friend, but I don't like you that way." she said. That kid Daisuke looked like the guy that kicked the ball in my face...I guess even guys like him can't resist her.

"Young man, did you hear me?"

"Um, no. I'm sorry what did you say?" I asked, embarrassed. I could feel my cheeks slightly getting warmer as I heard the laughter from the guys in my class.

"Sit down next to the girl with the camera around her neck."

"Yes, sir."

Mr. Hamasaki announced that since today was the first day of class, he would allow us to socialize and become familiar with our surroundings; especially me. Unfortunately, every girl but the one I sat next to charged at me.

"Aww man," I groaned as I started to run away from the crown of girls.

"LADIES! ANYONE WHO CONTINUES TO CHASE OUR NEW STUDENT RECEIVES A DETENTION!" Saved by the teacher. I heard all the grunts of disapproval from the girls as I sat back down into my seat, sighing from all that's happened on my first day of school. Then I heard I giggle from the person next to me...

* * *

Xx**Hikari POV**xX 

I giggled when I heard him sigh. Getting chased by girls like me must not be very much fun for him. Though the other guys here would enjoy it very much. Then again, I also dislike getting chased by guys like Davis. I guess he heard me giggle, because right after I did he turned his head my way and began talking to me.

"I guess that could have been recorded and sent to America's Funniest Videos, huh?" he said. His voice was so soft and gentle, not the voices of the other guys at school. And the first words out o his mouth weren't 'Will you go out with me?' so I guess I should be grateful for that.

"Hey, if you want a tape for AFV, it's gonna be mine." I laughed. He started to laugh and right then I saw it. He was a pretty nice guy compared to the other people here. Maybe I'll become friends with him. But one thing bothered me: why did he look so familiar?

"So I guess your life isn't any easier?"

"Well, not quite. But you may want to turn around." I said pointing to a bunch of girls, glaring at him. Or was it me? I guess a friendship with him may be a little hard to handle, but maybe we'll make it out.

"Oh God!" I heard him sigh as he saw the girls glaring. "I guess making a friend with the opposite gender is a little dangerous around here, huh?"

"It depends on your looks, and in your situation, I would say that that it's suicide." I replied.

"Well, I'll risk it. After all, you're the only one who I'm actually getting familiar with. "And if I was you, I would turn around." I turned around and saw a bunch of guys glaring at me. Or was it him? This is getting oh so very confusing...

"Looks like we've each got our own share of problems," I said.

"Well, how about we get to know each other better?" he suggested as he stood up to go look out the window. I followed him, and answered,

"Well, my favorite color is pink, I love to take photos, and I have one older brother. I've also lived in Odaiba since I was born."

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"I tell you when you tell be about yourself." I taunted.

"Well, my favorite color is yellow, I like to play basket ball, and I also have a big brother."

"You left out your name!" I yelled.

"I'll tell you when you tell me."

"Promise?" I asked.

"Cross me heart, hope to die, stick a fish hook through my eye!" he replied. On instinct, I replied,

"'Keru, it's needle not fishhook!" I immediately covered my mouth. "I'm sorry; I mistook you for an old friend. Now then, my name is -"

"W-what did you just call me?"

* * *

A/N: Don't you just hate it when you say something you didn't mean to say? Well in Hikari's place, it might not be so bad. Tune in for the next chapter! ...After my load of homework is completed. This is also a fairly short chapter...so maybe all of them will end up like this. And sorry is there are any spelling mistakes. Thanks to all of my reviewers! Until then! - Shikyo Yaiba 


	3. Promises Between Best Friends

The First Day Is Full Of Surprises

Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all of the reviews last chapter. I know it was kinda a bad spot to stop, but...yeah. I don't have much to say, and I know you're eager to see what happens between Takeru and Hikari, so we should move onto the fic! **Hikari POV**. And thing in italics are thoughts.

Disclaimer: I shall IM the Digimon stuff to you! Wait...it's not instant messaging? But there's an IM in there...

* * *

"W-what did you call me?"

_Oh shoot...I hope he isn't insulted or anything..._

"Umm...I called you by 'Keru by mistake. It's just that my friend used to say 'stick a fish hook through my eye' so it's kind of a reflex if someone says it. And you wanted to know my name, right? It's - " I started off, but I as cut off by him before I could say my name.

"H-hika? Could it really be you? There's only been one person I have ever let me call me by the name 'Keru. You're Hika, aren't you?"

My eyes widened in shock. _It's him...he's finally back!_ I jumped into his arms and held him close. I rested my eyes on his muscled chest, hoping that he would never go again. "You kept your promise after all..." I whispered.

"...Yeah..."

* * *

Flashback **3rd Person POV**

Nearby a lake, two young children could be spotted. They stared at the calm water, hearing the water slosh back and forth. He began to speak to her in a gentle voice...

"Hika...I'm moving..." he said sadly.

"What? Where are you going Keru? I don't want you to leave!"

Tears brimmed Hikari's ruby eyes and she clung onto her best friend. "Keru...I don't want you to leave me!"

"I'll come back, Hika. I promise." he said softly.

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a fish hook through me eye!" He said smiling. He knew it would cheer her up, and he was right.

"Keru, you know it's needle!" Hikari giggled. "Okay. But just to make sure you find me, I wanna give you something."

"What is it?" Takeru asked.

"This." she replied, handing him a white fisherman's hat." Try it on, Keru!" Takeru tried it on, taking off his green hat. As he put on his new hat, it fell over his eyes, blocking his vision.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?" Takeru joked as he pulled his hat up.

"And I got this for you." he said, handing Hikari a digital camera. "Well, actually my mom got it, but it's from me to you, okay?"

"I'll keep it forever, Keru..." I said, putting the camera around my neck. "Keru, make sure you come back okay?"

"I will come back Hikari. I'll come back for my best friend."

* * *

**Hikari's POV** - Present Time

"You're back!" I cried, hugging him even closer than before. He wrapped his arms around me holding me in a deep embrace...that is, until someone coughed and alerted us to the fact that they were watching. Keru and I immediately jumped away from each other, our faces like tomatoes. Just then the bell rang, signaling lunch. As we walked out of the classroom, I pulled his hat over his eyes, waiting to see the reaction.

"Hey! What the - Who turned the lights out?" he said pulling his hat up.

"You still wear it?" I asked.

"I'll never let go of something you gave me." I slightly felt my cheeks get warmer by his comment. "You wanna sit under the sakura trees over there?" he asked.

"Sure." I replied, grabbing my lunch. While eating, I couldn't help but look at my best friend. _He sure is cute. And his eyes...I could just lose myself in them...Hey wait! Since when have I felt like this towards him?_ I shook my head and tried to clear my head. Lunch ended and the rest of the day flew by really fast, and as we were leaving school, Keru gave me his new address so I could come over someday. We found out that his house was on the way to my place, so he walked me home. On our way, we laughed and joked and, as odd as it seems, held hands. It wasn't exactly unusual, since we used to hold hands all the time. We finally reached my home, but instead of letting him go, I invited him in.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"I'm sure! Plus, I want to see Tai's reaction when he sees that I've come home with a guy." she laughed. "Plus, you can always use the phone to tell your mom that you'll be home late."

"Well...okay..." he said nervously. I twisted the doorknob of my home and stepped inside.

* * *

A/N: Kind of a bad way to end the chapter, but I'll get to more of it later. They found each other again! So Takeru is going into the old home of the Kamiyas to be reintroduced to Hikari's family...but what is Tai gonna think of it? Read next chapter to find out! By the way, if here are any spelling mistakes, I'm sorry. Thanks to all my reviewers! Until next chapter! - Shikyo Yaiba


	4. Getting Knocked Out By Tai Isn't Fun

Promises Are meant To Be Kept

Chapter 4

A/N: Yes, I know the title has been changed, but it fits my story ideas better. The ending…well I won't give it away, but I will be making two endings. The true one and the alternate one. Each will have a separate ending, so when I claim that any chapter (not this one) is the second to final, be prepared to wait a little while for the next 4 chapters. They will be coming out all at the same time. I'm crammed with school work right now, I don't have much time to update. Thanks a lot everyone!

Disclaimer: Clams, clams, clams, I love clams! What? There's an 'I' in it? Whoops...(I'm running out of ideas! XD)

* * *

**Takeru POV**

"We're home!" Hikari yelled as she opened the door. I took a look around the household, realizing that nothing had changed. _Everything is the way it used to be...including the smell of Tai's socks..._

"Eh? Hikari-chan? You're home late. And what do you mean by 'we'?" someone answered. _Sound like Tai...Oh Kami(1), now I hear footsteps! Crud..._

"Didn't Mom and Dad say no unexpected - " Tai quickly cut himself off as he saw my face. "You..." he growled. He lunged forward and grabbed me by the collar of my T-shirt, lifting me up and off the floor.

"T-Tai...it hurts..." I gasped as I began to lose my breath. I started kicking my legs and desperately pulling on his arms to set myself free...to no avail...

"This is what you get for going NEAR my little sister..." he growled.

_The room...it's spinning...or am I? I don't know anything anymore...Ugh...my eyes...they're drooping...everything's fading...everything..._

My eyes closed and I blacked out.

* * *

**Hikari POV**

"NO!" I shrieked as I saw Takeru close his eyes. _No...this is all my fault...I'm the one who brought him here...Keru-kun..._

I started to cry, wishing that Tai would stop. "Oniichan! (2) Stop it! You're hurting Keru-kun!" I cried. The look on Tai's face...it was rage. Pure rage. "Let go!" I yelled as I jumped on my brother's arm. He let go of his grip but turned to me and angrily yelled,

"What do you think you're doing? Do you know what he could have done to you! And why did you call him 'Keru'? You know Takeru moved away years ago!"

"I know, but he's come back! Don't you see? Look closer! Can't you tell?" I retorted.

* * *

**Taichi POV**

_As if this brat could actually be Yama's little brother. Doesn't she understand what I'm trying to do for her?_

"Look at him!" my sister yelled.

"Alright, alright." I mumbled. I picked up the young boy and looked at his face. He looked...familiar...

_Blonde hair...blue eyes, I think...A white hat...A WHITE FISHING HAT?_

I yanked off the hat to look at the tag, seeing that it was made in 1998. _1998...Isn't that when Takeru left? And when Hikari-chan gave him this? And the looks...he looks too much like Yama not to be his brother...This is the biggest mistake of my life..._

"Hikari-chan...Gomen (3), I didn't realize it was him. Does anyone else know that he's here?" I asked her.

"Not that I know of." Just then the kitchen phone began ringing, and I ran over to pick it up. I knew Yama was a good singer, but when he yells in your ear...ouch...

"Hello?"

"TAI! HAVE YOU SEEN TAKERU ANYWHERE? MOM'S GONE CRAZY! SHE THINKS HE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!" Yamato yelled.

"Owww! Yamato...yeah he's over here. He came home with Hikari-chan. But you may not wanna see him..." I replied nervously. _Crud...Yamato is gonna kill me...unless he already knows what happened..._

"Let me guess, you got mad?"

"Eh..."

"Alright. I'll let my mom know that he's staying until late. But you owe me one."

"Big time. Thanks a lot Yama."

"Anytime. See ya!"

"Bye." I hung up the phone, sighing with relief. _Now all I have to do is help Takeru get better...

* * *

_

**Takeru POV**

_Wha? Where am I? The last thing I remember is...Oh yeah...I came home with Hika...I guess Tai knocked me out. Heh, that's just like him._

My eyes slowly opened, revealing the living room of the Yagami residence. I rubbed my eyes and yawned, but when I turned around, I saw a camera flash.

"AAHH!" I yelled. "Say, what the - "

"Hahaha! You look hilarious, Keru!" Hikari laughed.

"Hey! You know I don't like having pictures of me taken..." I mumbled.

"Not even when I'm using the camera you gave me?"

"T-that's the camera **I** gave you!" I yelled in surprise. "But it's so old! Don't you want a newer one?"

"Nope. I told you, I'd keep this camera forever."

"Hey. It looks like you're feeling better." Tai said as he stepped inside the room. "You're mom is totally freaked that you haven't gotten home yet."

"OH CRAP!" I yelled as I jumped and fell off the couch. "I GOTTA GET HOME!"

"Calm down, kiddo. Yama already told you're mom that you're staying until late, so it's okay. In the mean time, would you like something to eat?" he offered me.

"Umm...yeah, that would be great. Thanks Tai. By the way, when did you remember that it was me?"

"After you blacked out. Hikari-chan told me. And sorry about knocking you out. Now then, I'll go get that food." After that, Tai left the room, leaving me alone with Hikari.

"I-I'm sorry you had to go through with that, Keru. I didn't think he would react so violently..." she apologized.

"Hika-chan, you know you don't have to apologize. I know you didn't mean it." I replied. Tai came out with the food and I thanked him and ate. Afterwards, Hikari invited me up to her room, and now I'm here talking with her.

"So how was your first day at Odaiba High?" she asked me.

"Well, starting out as a sophomore wasn't too bad. At least I wasn't a freshman. But I couldn't help noticing that you seemed really lonely." I said as I looked at some photos of her. _She's beautiful...her eyes...her soft skin...I just want to hold her...Wait! Hold it! Since when did I think of Hika-chan that way?_

"Well...I have friends, but none of them are in my classes."

"What about that Daisuke guy?"

"Well, he's kind, but most of the time, he's just another one of my suitors."

"Oh..." I said quietly.

"But you're in all of my classes! So now, I'll be with you everyday!" she smiled. _Such an innocent smile...I'm glad I can be with you Hika...Hey! Stop thinking like that! _I shook my head and replied,

"Well, I'll always be there for you Hika-chan."

"Really?" Her eyes looked at me with genuine happiness, hope, and trust.

"I promise, Hika. And I always keep my promises."

"Okay..."

Time flew by as Hikari and I spoke to eachother. Soon enough I had to leave the Yagami residence, saying my goodbyes to Hikari.

"Well, looks like I have to head home. Would you mind if I walked with you to school tomorrow? Your home is on my way to and from school." I asked.

"Sound great Keru-kun. See you tomorrow." Suddenly, she lent forward and kissed me on the cheek. I slightly felt my cheeks get warmer, and to return it, I bent down and kissed her on the forehead. I swear I saw a small trace of pink on her soft cheeks.

"Goodnight, Hika-chan."

"Goodnight, Keru-kun."

I began to walk down the steps when I thought about the moment she kissed me on my cheek. I slowly moved my hand up and gently touched my cheek. _It's not like we've never done it before. I mean, we did it almost every day when we were younger. So why does it feel so different? _I was on my way home when I heard some bushes rustle behind me. Then I heard a voice.

"How? How did you do it?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry guys, but that's where I have to end the chapter. And I think it's the longest one I've ever written. Plus, I added some Japanese into the story. Hikari and Takeru are finally starting to realize their feeling for one another. And Tai knocked Takeru out. oO;; Next chapter will be good, but probably won't be coming out for a few weeks. Once school ends, expect lots of updates. And I'm aiming for 30 reviews, so please press the magic button! Heheh...And I'm sorry if there are any leftover spelling mistakes. Until next chapter! - Shikyo Yaiba

(1) Kami-God

(2) Oniichan-Older brother

(3) Gomen-Sorry


	5. Dai's Big Mouth

Promises Are Meant To Be Kept

Chapter 5

A/N: Long time no see, guys! School's finally out, and now I can update more often! Yay! And I can start basketball camp! Yay! -cricket chirps- I shouldn't have said that last one, huh? Anyway, I'm EXTREMELY happy to reach 30 reviews, but keep going guys! I want this story to be successful! **By the way, Hikari and Takeru are in high school and they're in tenth grade.**

Disclaimer: I ran out of jokes. Kill me. Wait….AAAAHHHH! -runs away- I don't own Digimon! -runs for life-

* * *

**Takeru POV**

I turned around and saw my new classmate, Daisuke glaring at me. His eyes...they we filled with anger and hatred...but I caught a slight glimpse of...pain?

"How did you do it? Kari-chan's older brother would NEVER let ANY guy near his imotosan. (1) So what'd you do? Blackmail? If so, hand over the stuff. It's MY turn to be with her." he growled.

_It's HIS turn? Why does he act as though Hika belongs to him? Maybe...he should try and be a little nicer...Hika DID say that he was one of her friends. A friend of Hika's is a friend of mine, I suppose..._

"Hi, your name's Daisuke, right? Nice to meet you!" I said cheerfully. Unfortunately, my eyes didn't show happiness. He saw right through it.

"Cut it with that stuff! Now tell me how you got to be with Kari-chan!" he yelled.

"W-what do you mean? I know you like her. Heck, I even heard you ask her out. She refused, so you should leave her alone. And the only reason why is because I've known Hikari-chan since...well, since she was born." I reasoned.

"Don't give me that crap. You just met her today. You walked into the classroom and she didn't even recognize you. SO TELL ME THE REAL REASON!"

My ears felt like they were about to burst. The guy sure had a lot of guts to shout that out...at night...next to Hika's house...Next thing I knew, I saw a large shoe hit Dai's head.

_Hey...those look familiar. Oh shoot...it's Tai's! _I prepared myself to run away, but it was in vain. Using his trained legs, Tai ran out of the house and in front of me, staring down at Daisuke's cold, unconscious body.

"Well that took care of him. Takeru, what are you doing here?" Tai asked me. "And more importantly, what were you talking about?" he asked again, narrowing his eyes. "It was about my little sister, wasn't it?"

"Umm...well, ya see, Tai...uh...he asked how he could kinda...uh get together with Hika." I stuttered.

"Is that it?" he asked in surprise. "Aww, that's what Dai always talks about. He's on my soccer team and won't rest 'til he gets his hands on Hikari-chan. Don't worry."

"Tai? Keru-kun? What's going on?"

I spun around and looked in the direction of the familiar voice. There I saw her and smiled. She was in her pajamas, and her eyes carried a tired but innocent look.

"Hey, Hika-chan. Don't worry, it's nothing. Maybe you should go back to sleep, "I said, resting one of my hands on her shoulder."It's not a good idea to stay up too late; after all, tomorrow is a school day." I softly embraced her one last time before I set off down the cold road to my home.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Sleep...the one thing I didn't get enough of last night. My alarm clock went up and I groggily stepped out of bed. I yawned and stretched my tired body before I stepped into the shower. I had my breakfast and was out the door and in the sunlight faster than expected. _Light...the meaning of Hika's name. Whenever I'm with her, the day just seems to...brighten up. And now whenever I think of her...I just don't know..._I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and slowly brought my hand up to gently knock the door of Hikari's home. The door was opened, revealing Tai and Hika.

"Keru-kun! Wait...Keru, you look so tired..." she said with a concerned tone. "It's my fault isn't it? I made you stay too late..." She turned her head and began to have a sad, depressed look on her face. I instantly felt my heart plummet to the ground when I saw her face.

"No, no, no! It's nothing like that! Honestly! Don't worry, Hika! And don't be sad, 'cuz you know I'll be too if you are!" I said, trying to cheer her up. "We should start heading to school. We don't wanna be late, right?"

"Right!" she said, with slightly tear stained, but happy eyes. _Why did I feel as though I had been stabbed in the heart when I saw her sadness? I've never felt like this before...what could it mean? It couldn't be that...no it couldn't be...could it?_ I continued to ponder my thought as I cheerfully spoke to Hikari on our way to the school, but as we entered, everyone's heads turned in our direction. Next thing we knew, we heard soft whispers, and I swore someone said, "That's them. She says she never goes out with anybody. What a liar. She was just waiting for us to all go after one guy and she'd steal him away." _What the heck? We aren't going out...Jeez what happened here? _Just then a loud voice boomed from our left side. Hikari and I turned our heads, only to reveal a slightly poofier-haired version of Tai...holding a mega phone.

"Hey everyone! Look, it's the love birds! If any of you wanted to know, he's already going over to her house! Doing what I wonder?" yelled Daisuke. Instantly we heard even louder whispers, and so many of them were so...unexpected. _Dai...what're you doing?_ I turned around and took a deep breath and shouted,

"THERE'S NOTHING GOING ON! HIKARI AND I USED TO BE BEST FRIENDS, AND I HAD TO MOVE AWAY! I'VE FINALLY COME BACK AND SEEN MY BEST FRIEND AGAIN! WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, WE KNOW THE TRUTH ABOUT WHAT'S GOING ON!"

Now all whispers were silenced as everyone merely...stared at us. I felt Hikari's soft hands grip mine a little tighter, so I turned my head and looked, only to discover tear brimmed eyes. My face of anger disappeared as it changed to concern and worry. I calmly lead Hikari into the school, where we were able to talk more without being bothered.

"Hika-chan...I'm sorry. Did anything I say hurt you? Please don't cry...you know it makes me sad." I said as I wiped away a falling tear from Hikari's cheek.

"Keru-kun...why would Dai do that? He's always been a sweet, kind guy. I never knew he could be like this..." she softly whispered before breaking down. "I never wanted anything like this to happen. I-I just found you again, and I was...s-so happy. But now..."

"Shh...Hika, there's no need for tears, but if they make you feel better, by all means, cry. And if you need a shoulder to lean on, I'll always be here for you." I gently said while opening my arms, offering her an embrace. She ran into me, hugging me and crying on my shoulder, but I didn't mind, even if it did soak my favorite shirt. I'd do anything for Hika. We stayed in the same spot, until the bell rang, and class began.

* * *

A/N: Yep, that's the end of the chapter. I was planning on it being a little longer, but I thought here would be a good place to stop and start the next chapter. I already have everything planned out in my head, so all you guys need to do is wait, 'k? Until next chapter (which I've already started writing)! - Shikyo Yaiba

(1) Imotosan – Little sister


	6. Newfound Loves And Friendships

Promises Are Meant To Be Kept

Chapter 6

A/N: Hey, how's everyone doin'? I hope you're up for another chapter. Daisuke fans who are reading thins, he won't end up as bad as you think he will. Just wait, 'k? ;) This is a filler chapter, but it includes...special things. Hee hee. **Oh, and POVs change quite a bit. Read carefully.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon...yet.

* * *

**Hikari POV**

_Well...it's off to class now. I'm glad Takeru was there for me. I don't know what I would've done. Daisuke...what made you do such a thing? Jealousy? But Keru is only my best friend...then again, I have been feeling...weird around him lately. What's going on in my life? I don't get anything anymore..._

I walked off to class, thinking about what's been happening. I sat in the classroom, not paying attention to anything our teacher said. I opened my notebook and got out my pencil as though I was going to take notes...but I didn't. My hand moved on it's own as I continued to dive deeper into my thoughts.

_Why is it that I can't stop thinking of Takeru? Sure he's a great guy, and he's even my best friend. But what's going on? Every time I see a girl try to flirt with him, I feel a bit of jealousy. And lately, even the things that I normally do with him, the things we did together as children, have made me feel awkward. I can tell my cheeks get warmer every time. Just like last night when we did our usual good-bye. I kiss him on the cheek; he kisses me on my forehead. We did it all the time, but now it's just so awkward. We've all grown up and I guess things have changed from what they used to be. I can't make heads or tails of how I feel...but...**I think I may be in love with him.**_

I shook my head as I tried to pay attention to my teacher, and I looked down to copy notes, by eyes widened at what I saw. A light sketch of him and me as children, playing with each other. I slowly closed my eyes and smiled. I guess it may be true. That I love my best friend.

* * *

**Takeru POV**

I couldn't stop looking at Hika. Sure, I made it discreet enough that the teacher wouldn't notice, but still. As the beginning of class, she looked like she was in a trance. Her eyes showed no emotion, and I could tell she was in deep thought. But somehow, her hand was moving. Even though we sit next to each other, it still wasn't close enough for me to see what she was writing.

_Hika...we've been best friends since as long as I can remember. But I've never felt like this about her. This feeling is so...unfamiliar. I constantly worry about her. About her welfare. And when I see guys around her...is this jealousy? So many moments together...they all seem so different now. We're all older, and I guess our feelings change. I want...to hold her in my arms, and comfort her whenever she's down. I want to spend more of my time with her. Things are so weird now...but I have a theory. **I think I'm in love with her.**_

The bell rang and class was dismissed, Hika and I gathered our belongings and started on our way home. Just as we passed the school gates, Tai's look a like appeared yet again, and said,

"Hey, where do you think you're going with her?"

"Umm...home? Why?" I replied.

"Well then I'm coming. Can't let a girl like 'Kari be alone with a guy like you." Daisuke said.

I sighed as the three of us began down what now felt like a forever lasting path down to Hika's home. We joked and had fun, but I couldn't help noticing that Dai had a somewhat sullen look on his face. Once we arrived at Hika's home, I said my goodbye as I left Dai to say goodbye as well. Tomorrow would just be another day...I guess.

* * *

**Daisuke POV**

_Good...he's finally gone. Now I can show Hikari how I feel without being disturbed. A simple goodbye? Hell no. _I grinned to myself as I turned my head to speak with my beautiful crush.

"Hikari...I have some...things to discuss with you. Maybe an action would explain everything."

"W-what?" she stammered.

I bent down and attempted to kiss her, but to no avail. Though I had not seen him at all when I was talking with Hikari, Tai's fist came into contact with my face as I was sent flying back. _Damn Tai. Sure he may be a great soccer buddy, but when it comes to me and Hika, he needs to butt out. _I stood up as I faced Tai and his gravity defying hair.

"What do you think you were gonna do to my sister?" he growled. "I'd never let a guy like you kiss my sister. Even if you did love her."

"What's so wrong with kissing her? I LOVE HER, GODDAMMIT!"

"Well as far as I know, she doesn't love you back."

"Well why do you let that creep Takeru near her?" I shouted. I needed to know an answer. What was so special about him anyway?

"He and Hikari-chan have been best friends since they were born. Why should I interfere with my little sister's happiness? If she's happy with you, then I have nothing against you. But she doesn't love you. She's told you so many times. Maybe you should learn to respect her wishes and stop chasing after her. It's no use. Think about it." Tai said as he turned his back and stepped into his home. I sat on the street dumbfounded. His words hit me like a ton of bricks.

_What have I been doing? I thought I loved Hikari, but I didn't even care about one thing she said about not loving me. I was blind. How could I be so terrible? How could she love a guy like me? _I steadily stood up and muttered a goodbye to Hikari as she stood at her door. I began to walk down the cold road to my home when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"I'm sorry, Dai. But...can we still be friends?" she whispered.

"...Yeah."

Hikari let go of me and I continued down the lonely way to my house, knowing that there was only one person for Hikari. Her 'best friend', Takeru. _Heh...he better take care of her. If not...he'll deal with me. But...I know that they'll be happy. That's all I want for Hikari. Maybe...I should search for someone else. Someone...who I can understand and relate with. 'Kari...she's just not the right one for me. I wish you luck, Takeru. She's a great girl... _

_

* * *

_

A/N: The end! Whee! I liked writing that chapter. Sooo...they find out their 'possible' love for each other, as Dai learns his mistakes. Next chapter...well, I don't wanna give it away, so...yeah. Like I said, I have more time to write, so I'll start working on the next chapter. Thank you everyone, and remember, press the little button the on the left side...not the previous chapter. Hehehe...-sweatdrop- 'Til next chapter! - Shikyo Yaiba


	7. Blind Dates

Promises Are Meant To Be Kept

Chapter 7

A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't been able to do much updating. I'm having some computer issues right now. Anyway, a couple years have passed since the last chapter, and Takeru is 18 while Hikari is 17. They are nearing the end of high school to make things clearer for you. On with the story! **By the way, sorry about all the POV changes. -looks sheepish-**

Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine...I wish...Peh.

* * *

**Takeru POV**

It's been a few years since I was reunited with Hikari. We are nearing the end of our high school days. All that's left is the senior prom. The feelings for Hikari that I discovered 2 years ago have only strengthened over time, and nowadays I can't help but only think of her. Sure, girls constantly ask me out, but I always decline. I'm saving my first date for her. For Hikari.

Not only has my life changed, but so has Daisuke's. His infatuation with Hikari mysteriously vanished one day and now he's going out with a girl named Leiko. The two have identical personalities, just different bodies. They bicker a lot, but in the end, they somehow make up. Their relationship is pretty weird, if you ask me. (A/N: If you want to know who Leiko is, read my other Takari "Will Our Love Last?")

"Hey, Keru! Where were you this morning?"

I turned around and faced my love, Hikari.

"Hey, Hikari! I only came late because my car died on the way. I told Yamato we had to get a check done, but nooooo." I laughed.

"Well, at least you're here, right?" she asked.

"Of course. By the way...uh...you're part of the decoration committee, right?" I nervously questioned.

"Why do you need to ask? You know my schedule by heart, Keru. Are you trying to ask me something?" She looked at me funnily, which made me totally lose my cool.

"Um...uh...n-no...Just...uh...wondering, yeah!" I nervously stuttered. _Great...so much for asking her to the prom..._

"Oh...I see..." she said with a hint of disappointment."Well, I've got to stay after and plan the dance with the rest of the committee. You should get going Keru."

"Um...okay..."

I set off for my home, wondering why I couldn't summon up enough courage to do what seemed like such a simple thing. _I hope I can even tell her someday..._

* * *

**Hikari POV**

I knew it was too good to be true. Takeru Takaishi, no, THE Takeru Takaishi would never ask me out. I still can't believe he got so popular through basketball. It's every girl's dream to be asked out by him. But I just want to go with him because I truly love him. _Yeah right. How could my best friend fall for me? We've been so close for the past years, but that's as far as we'll ever get. With all his stuttering, I thought he might actually ask me to the prom. Oh well. Some things aren't meant to be._

"Heeeeeey! Hikari!" I was snapped out of my thoughts as Leiko approached me. "We need to start planning the prom. I think that we should put the drinks at the front of the auditorium and the performers at the back. Something new, right?"

"Uh...that's just...weird..." I stated. "Not only that, but the stage is at the front of the auditorium. We should just leave the stuff he way it was last year. All we're gonna change are the balloons, streamers, and whatnot." _Looks like I'm too busy to be thinking about love. I can only wish... _

_

* * *

_

**Daisuke POV**

I carefully stood behind the wall, watching Takeru walk away from Hikari-chan, failing to ask her to the prom. _Great...the guy's a chicken. Geez, what's gonna happen now? At the rate it's going at now, they'll never get together! _I shook my head as I began to devise a plan to get them together. _I hope this works out. If it doesn't, they are going to be SO mad at me..._ I sighed and left my hiding spot to enter the auditorium so I could speak with my former crush.

"Hikari-chan!" I yelled.

"Daisuke! What are you doing here?" she asked. _It's now or never..._

"I actually wanted to ask you if you would go on a blind date. Ya know, for the prom?"

"Ohh...I'm not so sure, Dai." she hesitantly replied.

"C'mon...please? Just this once, Hikari!" I begged.

"Ohh...fine..."

"Thanks, Hikari! I swear! You won't regret it!" I happily said. _Yes, she accepted! _ _Mission__ 1 complete! Now I just have to wait until the dance... _I left the campus of the school with a smile, hoping that my plan would succeed.

* * *

**Takeru POV**

It's finally the night of the senior prom. I decided to go anyway, even without a date. Though I did wish I was going with Hikari. _Who am I kidding? She already has a blind date set up for her..._

_xX**Flashback**Xx_

_"Hi Keru-kun!" Hikari yelled._

_"Hika-chan! How're preparations for the prom going? I still can't believe it's only a week away!" I smiled. "I bet everyone's anxious."_

_"Yeah, everything's going great! We pretty much have everything done way ahead of time, so we all have free time to do whatever we want!"_

_"Aww, lucky. I still have basketball practice. By the way, are you going with anyone to the prom?" I asked._

_"Yeah...I agreed to go on a blind date. What about you?"_

_My heart fell to pieces. **She's going with someone. That's it...no more chances, eh? I guess I was too late...** I looked up and tried my best to smile. "No, I'm not going with anyone. I think I'll go on my own."_

_xX**Flashback End**Xx_

I tightened my bow tie and fixed my hair as I thought about the heart breaking moment. _Well...I hope that she'll be happy with whoever it is...She deserves someone better than me. She deserves the best there is..._ I walked down the stairs and said goodbye to my mom as I opened the door. Unfortunately, my path was blocked by Tai's look-a-like. "Dai? What're you doin' here?"

"Heeheehee! I found a date for you at the last minute! No backing out, buddy." he smiled. "She's a great person. I'm sure you'll be happy. Besides, what guy would go to the prom without a date?"

"W-wait a minute! Wha?" I asked, being too surprised.

"I. Found. You. A. Date." He said word by word. "Got it memorized? You're comin' whether or not you like it, now let's go!" Dai ran, jumping into his car.

"H-hold on! Agh...fine! Just wait up!" I yelled, running after him. Daisuke stopped and parked once we got to the school. I stepped out of his car and said,

"You know I could have taken my car, right?"

"Yeah, well we're already here, so no complaining." He handed me a cloth when we got to the auditorium, expecting me to know what to do with it. But being so dumbfounded about my sudden date, I couldn't think properly.

"What's this for?" I asked him.

"Hee! Your date's a surprise! Now put it over your eyes, we don't have all day. Scratch that. All night." he said. I put the blindfold on and had him lead me to a seat in the auditorium, where I sat and waited for my mysterious date. All of a sudden, Daisuke pulled me of my chair and clasped my hands over someone else's. _Her hands are so soft...they fit perfectly in my palm...I wonder who this is?_

"Okay you two. Go ahead and remove the blindfolds. I'm sure you'd be surprised. I'm gonna go find Leiko now. Good luck." Dai said, leaving to find his girlfriend. I slowly removed my blindfold, keeping my eyes shut as I quickly brushed my hand through my hair. I opened my eyes at the same time as her. I waited for my eyes to adjust and come in focus. But once they did, I gasped at whose hand I was holding.

"Hika-chan!"

"Keru-kun!"

* * *

A/N: Am I evil for stopping it there? BWAHAHAHAHA -hackcoughbleh- I don't think evil laughing during this story is good. The whole Davis and Leiko thing was inspired by Lord Patamon's review of my previous story "Will Our Love Last?". I also couldn't help but incorporate Axel's "Got it memorized?" into this fic. Anyway, Dai gets a brain and thinks of what seems like a great plan. Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. We're still a few chapters away from the end! -smiles- Until next chapter! - Shikyo Yaiba


	8. I Love You, Stay With Me

Promises are Meant To Be Kept

Chapter 8

A/N: Yeah, I'm feeling a bit about stopping this fic, so I'm updating sooner than expected. I hope all of you will be happy. This is the final chapter before the two endings and epilogues. Those four chapters will take a while to write, so after this chapter, give me just a little time and the fic will be done. I'm not so great with songs, so my choice for this fic may not be the best. **By the way, for some reason, wouldn't save a question mark right next to an exclamation point, so some expressions won't seem right.** Now then, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Suteki Da Ne from Final Fantasy X.

* * *

**Takeru POV**

I couldn't believe it. I was staring at the most beautiful person in the world in front of me, holding her soft, delicate hands. _She's my sudden date! W-what? This can't be right. But...I'm happy. More than I have ever been in my entire life. Just...how did Dai know I wanted to be with Hikari? Wait! Hika said she'd be going on a blind date! Did he plan this! What a guy...I never thought he had the mind._

"K-Keru-kun? Your my blind date!" she asked, startled.

"I guess I am. Dai kinda tricked us, eh? I'm still happy to be here with you."

"Yeah...I never thought Dai would set me up with you. Well, we're here, so let's have fun!" she smiled. "Our high school days are over, so it's time to celebrate!"

"Yeah." I nodded as she and I proceeded to the dance floor. We had fun all night, dancing to the music and talking with our friends. So much time passed as I sat with Hikari. I never wanted the night to end. My first date with Hikari. _It sure has been a night to remember...I can't believe that so much has happened. Seeing Hika again, meeting Dai, everything. It's all over. I guess it's true that time passes by quickly, and we never take enough time to realize how important things are._

"Hey, guys! Ready for the King and Queen of tonight's prom!" shouted the DJ. A roar of approval was heard by almost every person, except Hikari and me.

"I forgot to vote!" I yelled.

"I forgot to vote!" she yelled.

"The votes have been counted and the results are in, people! Now who wants to hear names!" he yelled. "Tonight's King is none other than the school's basketball star, TAKERU TAKAISHI! Come on up!"

I sighed as I left my chair and walked up to the stage to receive my crown. _I guess it's expected. I bet all the girls voted for me. Being a basketball player can really stink sometimes..._

"As for tonight's Queen, barely winning with two votes, HIKARI YAGAMI! Congratulations, you two!"

_Hika-chan is Queen? Then that means...we have to dance. Oh my God! I never expected this! _I felt my cheeks slightly get warmer as I faced my love.

"Our slow dance song this year is Suteki Da Ne, so start dancing you two!"

* * *

**Hikari POV**

_I need to dance with Takeru! I don't know if I can do this. I'll blush to death! Okay...I've got to calm down..._I took a deep breath as I put my hands on his broad shoulders while he put his hands around my waist. The song began as we started dancing, steadily moving to the slow beat. I rested my head against his chest, feeling happier than I had ever been in my entire life.

**kaze ga yoseta kotoba ni  
oyoida kokoro  
kumo ga hakobu ashita ni  
hazunda koe**

**tsuki ga yureru kagami ni  
furueta kokoro  
hoshi ga nagare koboreta  
yawarakai namida**

With my head on his chest, I breathed in his scent as I moved my feet with him._ I've never felt like this before...it feels like nothing else surrounds us. No worries...no fears...just happiness. If only I could stay like this forever..._

**suteki da ne  
futari te wo tori aruketa ** **nara****  
ikitai yo  
kimi no machi ie ude no naka**

**sono mune  
karada azuke  
yoi ni magire  
yumemiru**

I realized that other couples had begun joining us on the dance floor, including Daisuke and Leiko. _Maybe tonight is the night. I think it's about time I told him about my feelings..._

**kaze wa tomari kotoba wa  
yasashii maboroshi  
kumo wa yabure ashita wa  
tooku no koe**

**tsuki ga nijimu kagami wo  
nagareta kokoro  
hoshi ga yurete koboreta  
kakusenai namida**

I looked up at his face, his messy blonde hair and his crystal blue eyes. Would I be able to do it? Can I gather enough courage? I desperately tried to, but nothing. No words would come out of my mouth.

"Hika-chan?"

"Yes, Keru?"

" I-I need to tell you something..."

**suteki da ne  
futari te wo tori aruketa ** **nara****  
ikitai yo  
kimi no machi ie ude no naka**

**sono kao  
sotto furete  
asa ni tokeru  
yumemiru**

He slowly bent down, closing the gap between our faces until he placed a soft kiss on my lips. He slowly pulled back and whispered, "I love you Hikari. I love you with all my heart."

My heart skipped a beat when I heard him, and I felt as though I could die happy. _He loves me! I-I can't believe it! I have to tell him!_ "K-keru I-"

"But I know that you wouldn't love me back. Sorry for the trouble." He interrupted. "I-I gotta go..."

He turned around and ran for the exit of the auditorium. _No! He has it all wrong! I love you, Keru! _I ran after him, desperately trying to catch up and tell him that he was wrong. I finally caught up with him when we were halfway to my house. From behind, I swung my arms around his body and embraced him. I guess he was frozen in place, since he didn't move around. All he said was,

"Hika?"

"Keru...you got it wrong. I love you. I really do. Don't leave me. I need you. I love you." I repeated.

"...Do you really love me?" he asked, turning around.

"Yeah. I really do."

I wrapped my hands around his neck and leaned in to kiss him. Our lips met in a gentle manner, and as we parted, I held him closer, not wanting to let go.

"Keru...never leave again. I want you to stay forever."

"I won't. I'll stay with you forever, and I'll protect you forever. I promise." he said.

He and I walked to my home hand in hand. I didn't want to leave him, but I knew I would see him again. After all, he is my new boyfriend and my best friend in one. I shut the door to my home, knowing that he loved me. Feeling such love made me lose all of my fears. I laid in bed thinking about him and this special night. _I'll never forget this night. The night when we discovered our love. _My eyes began to close, and I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

_

* * *

_

A/N: Okay, what do you think? Like I said earlier this is the final chapter before I take my time to write the endings and epilogues. I liked writing this story. Thank you to all of my reviewers! You helped me get over 50 reviews. Now that makes me really happy to know you like my story. -smiles- The ending is on its way, so you'll see me again in a few days. See ya! - Shikyo Yaiba


	9. Watch Us From Above

Promises Are Meant To Be Kept

Final Chapter, True Ending

A/N: Yes, I'm back and trying to update ASAP. Unfortunately, my uncle came from Iowa, and I swear he watches me like a hawk. He told my parents I went on the computer too much and that kinda killed my time I could have used typing the story. -frowns- Oh well. This is the original ending, but I made an alternate one. Read whichever you like. **The next chapter will begin just like this one. I will put a bunch of hearts (♥s) to separate it so that you can start down there if you read this chapter.** **For some odd reason, this site dislikes exclamation points next to question marks, so some emotions may not be shown correctly. Sorry.** I also misspelled some things on purpose in here. You'll know where it is. -wink- Thanks, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Now then to the story! ...Are you still reading this? Shoo, Shoo! -does that little shooing motion thingy-

* * *

**Hikari POV**

It's been so many years since that fateful night at our senior prom. Takeru and I are married, and we even have two of our own kids. Our first son Hiroshi and our younger daughter Tori. Of course, Takeru and I both have jobs, but believe it or not, Takeru's the stay at home parent. In our old high school days, everyone thought he would be a basketball star, but they were all wrong. My husband is now an author of many books, and he stays at home to take care of our children. As for me, I've achieved my goal of becoming a kindergarten teacher. My best friend Leiko is also married to Daisuke, who became famous, not for his soccer skills, but for his noodle company. Their family has two boys, twins, named Ryu and Hoshi. Daisuke owns a restaurant that our family goes to quite often...but only because we get free meals. It's a good thing Dai is a nice guy. Overall, everyone has stayed together, and our children have become the best of friends.

_It's another day at work. Thank God it's a Friday. Tomorrow's Saturday, and Tori's been begging me to let her play with Hoshi...maybe we could all have dinner at Daisuke's ramen shop... _

"Tori...Hiroshi...wake up." I said when I entered their room.

"Wha? Mommy?" Hiroshi asked.

"Yeah, it's me. Wake up your little sister and get ready for school." I said as I carried him off the top of his bed. (A/N: Bunk bed.) "Be ready by the usual time."

"Mm...'k." he murmured.

I taught Tori at school since she's in kindergarten, while Hiroshi is one year older and is in first grade. I waited for my kids to get ready as I gathered my papers and started making breakfast. Soon enough we were all heading towards the car and saying goodbye to our dear dad.

"Bye, honey." I said before I kissed him on the cheek.

"Ja ne, otou-san." (1)

"Bye, bye, Dadda." (Hopefully, you can tell who is who. ;) )

"Have a good day at school!" Takeru smiled. "By the way, Tori, you said you wanted to play with Hoshi right?"

"Uh-huh." she nodded, eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

"Well then why don't we eat at Dai's ramen shop tomorrow?" he asked, looking at me.

"Great minds think alike." I said. "What do you think, Tori?"

"Uh-huh! I weeeeeeaally wanna pway with Hoshi!"

"That settles it. We're eating ramen tomorrow!" I said. "Now then, we're off to school!"

Next thing I knew, I found myself with 20 kids, all running around in a classroom. _Teaching kindergarten kids is pretty fun. I guess I just wanted to be around a lot of kids. Plus, I get to watch Tori in her first year at school. _I smiled as I clapped my hands, signaling the children that playtime was over, and that we needed to start class.

* * *

Time had really flown by. I had finished the day's worth of teaching, and it was now Saturday, the day we promised our daughter Tori that we would go to Daisuke's ramen restaurant so she could play with Hoshi. Takeru drove us to the famous shop, and our two families once again got our kids together to play. 

"I swear, Tori and Hiroshi are growing so fast!" exclaimed Leiko. "It never seems that Ryu and Hoshi are growing up at all."

"Well, you're always with them, so you see them differently than how you see my kids." I smiled. "By the way, it was your turn to take the kids somewhere, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so." she replied. "Hey kids, where do you wanna go?"

"THE PARK!" they all yelled at once...well, almost all of them. Tori was the only exception, seeing as she said, "The 'poke'." Takeru and I still have no idea how she got that word out of park, but she'll learn.

"Talk about a unanimous decision." said Daisuke as he stepped into the room. "As usual, you guys come to eat after everyone leaves."

"Heh. Doesn't that just make it easier for you?" smirked Takeru. "You should be thanking us."

"NO thanks," said Daisuke as he laughed. We all enjoyed the joke, and right after, Leiko gathered up the children and took them to the park.

"Soooo...you guys want the usual ramen?" Daisuke asked.

"Yep, the usual bowl." replied Takeru. But just as Daisuke turned around, the sound of glass shattering was heard, and when we turned our heads, we saw a robber with gun in hand.

"Hand over the cash, Mr. I-think-I'm-so-famous-cuz-of-my-ramen. I'm here to take the greens." he said in a low, threatening tone.

"And what of I don't?" Daisuke asked. He'd never been the type to give up, and I noticed that his hand was moving around the bottom of the counter, looking for the gun he always kept there.

_Is he nuts? He's pulling out his gun against this guy! If he gets shot...NO! I can't think of things like that! _I shook my head as I tried to stay calm and safe, even though I was on the floor, unprotected.

"Then little girly here'll die." He stated, aiming his gun at me. _Crap...now I'm a hostage of some sort! _"And you better not pull out that gun of yours...if I see it, she dies on the spot."

Daisuke froze, not knowing what to do. But I guess he made his decision as he opened the cash register to pull out the money. He stuffed it inside a bag and handed it over to the scoundrel, not knowing what would happen.

"YOU ACTUALLY TRUST ME? YOU MUST BE AN IDIOT! WHO TRUSTS A THEIF? I'M SENDING HER TO HELL NOW!" he yelled as he cocked his gun and looked in my direction. "Have fun in Hell."

I quickly prepared myself for the pain, curling myself up into a ball, sobbing. _Why did I have to die! Why!_? Then, I heard two gunshots ring throughout the shop. I looked up...only to see...

...Blood. _His _blood. I screamed as I felt Takeru's limp body fall onto mine, covering me in his blood.

"TAKERU! WHY?" I screamed. "WHY?"

"You know why, silly. I have to protect you. I love you. I did it so that you'd stay alive." he quietly whispered. "Be careful..." His body sagged, and his eyes closed. I frantically reached out to search for his pulse. _It's slow...but he's alive...I hope..._ That's when I was snapped out of my thoughts and brought back to reality. _The thief! _I looked up, only to find his dead body, shot through the heart. _What? When? How? _I looked at Daisuke and realized that he had his gun in hand. Smoke was steadily streaming out of the gun's barrel, revealing that Dai had killed the robber. His hand was slowly shaking...most likely because of fear. He turned his head towards mine and said,

"I'm sorry. I wasn't fast enough. But right now we need to get him to the hospital, and quick!" I nodded and had him assist me in lifting up Takeru's unconscious body. We called an ambulance, and now we're all inside the waiting room...well, with the exception of Leiko, who was out with the kids. We gave her a call and explained everything. She promised to keep the kids busy so that they wouldn't learn of what was going on. They're too young to know about it. _I don't want Takeru to die. I want to stay as a family...with BOTH parents...Hiroshi...Tori..._

"Hikari...what do you think is going to happen to Takeru?" Daisuke asked me, nervously twiddling his thumbs.

"Well...he lost a lot of blood," I said looking at my shirt, "but...I want to say that he'll pull through...but I have this feeling that he won't." I finished, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Excuse me, Mr. Motomiya? Mrs. Takaishi? I...I'd like to have a word with you." the doctor said, coming out of the room. Daisuke and I followed him to a quiet and secluded area, where only Dai and I could hear what he had to say.

"I'm sorry, but Takeru has been shot in a very vital area. We tried to save him, but... He only has a few minutes left to live. I suggest you make the time worthwhile. I'm sorry." he said, turning his back and walking away. I was...heart broken. The thought of not being with Takeru was...horrifying. _Takeru's gonna...die? It can't be... _I walked into Takeru's room, looking at him. He was wide awake, and he probably new everything.

"Hey...Hikari-chan? I want you to spend time with Takeru. Just let him know from me that he was my best friend, 'k?" whispered Daisuke.

"...Yeah." I walked over to Takeru's bed, seeing a lonely look in his cerulean eyes.

"Hika-chan? Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, but you -"

"No, Hika. I already know everything. It's okay." he said coughing. "I wish I could stay here longer, to see our children grow up...but I'll do that from above. I'll still watch over everyone..."

"Takeru!" I cried. "Please don't go!"

"I'm sorry Hika, but it's my fate. And...I'm sorry for something else..." he said, looking down at himself. "I broke my promise..."

"Your...promise?" I asked confused.

"Promises are meant to be kept, but in a way I broke mine..." Then it hit me. He was talking about _that_ night.

_"I'll stay with you forever, and I'll protect you forever. I promise."_

"Keru, you didn't -"

"Sorry for interrupting again, but back then, my promise meant that I'd be here, in the flesh. But...now I'll keep watch over you from the heavens." he whispered. His eyes began to droop, and I could tell his time was coming. "Hika..." He slowly lifted his head, and for the last time, we kissed. Right after that, his head fell to the soft, white pillow, eyes shut. He was...dead.

_Takeru...I already miss you...I want to follow you... But I know you wouldn't want that. I have to watch over our children. Please...keep our children safe. _I stepped out into the familiar waiting room, seeing everyone's faces. _Everyone._

"So is he..." Leiko left out the last word, knowing that it would hurt me more if I heard it. I simply nodded my head in response to her question as I steadily walked toward my children. I embraced them, one in each arm.

"Okaa-san, where's otou-san?" (2)

"Where Dadda?"

"Your dad...went away." I said quietly.

"What do you mean, Mom?" asked Hiroshi. "Is he gonna come back?"

"...No. But he's always watching us, so never forget to love your dad, okay?"

"...Okay..."

"Lub, Dadda!" giggled Tori.

I quietly walked my children to my car, taking them home. They were so innocent, not knowing about death. But it was better that they didn't find out. Not until they are older._ Takeru...watch over them. They're gonna miss you..._ I drove away from the hospital, where your body was. Then night was silent no sounds could be heard...at least not by my ears. They were too busy listening to what you used to tell me. Memories of you popped into my mind, and I couldn't help but look up to the sky and whisper, "I love you."

* * *

A/N: Yes, it's sad, but please don't kill me. I don't have much time until my family goes on vacation, so it'll be a little while before I can post the epilogues, so for now I'll put up the endings. Give me a few hours and the alternate will be done, but to satisfy some of you, I'm posting this first. Let me know what you think of this ending. Takari forever! - Shikyo Yaiba. 

(1) Ja ne, Otou-san. Bye, Dad.

(2) Okaa-san, where's otou-san? Mom, where's dad?


	10. I Intend To Keep My Promise

Promises Are Meant To Be Kept

Final Chapter, Alternate Ending

A/N: This is the alternate ending to Promises Are Meant To be Kept. It has a happier ending along with a possibly happier epilogue. But seeing as I'm going on vacation soon, I'll probably only be able to finish the endings for now. If you read the previous ending, you may want to skip to the hearts. And the same thing with emotions being messed up. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Now read the story. ...I said read the story, not the dots! -mumbles-

* * *

**Hikari POV**

It's been so many years since that fateful night at our senior prom. Takeru and I are married, and we even have two of our own kids. Our first son Hiroshi and our younger daughter Tori. Of course, Takeru and I both have jobs, but believe it or not, Takeru's the stay at home parent. In our old high school days, everyone thought he would be a basketball star, but they were all wrong. My husband is now an author of many books, and he stays at home to take care of our children. As for me, I've achieved my goal of becoming a kindergarten teacher. My best friend Leiko is also married to Daisuke, who became famous, not for his soccer skills, but for his noodle company. Their family has two boys, twins, named Ryu and Hoshi. Daisuke owns a restaurant that our family goes to quite often...but only because we get free meals. It's a good thing Dai is a nice guy. Overall, everyone has stayed together, and our children have become the best of friends.

_It's another day at work. Thank God it's a Friday. Tomorrow's Saturday, and Tori's been begging me to let her play with Hoshi...maybe we could all have dinner at Daisuke's ramen shop... _

"Tori...Hiroshi...wake up." I said when I entered their room.

"Wha? Mommy?" Hiroshi asked.

"Yeah, it's me. Wake up your little sister and get ready for school." I said as I carried him off the top of his bed. (A/N: Bunk bed.) "Be ready by the usual time."

"Mm...'k." he murmured.

I taught Tori at school since she's in kindergarten, while Hiroshi is one year older and is in first grade. I waited for my kids to get ready as I gathered my papers and started making breakfast. Soon enough we were all heading towards the car and saying goodbye to our dear dad.

"Bye, honey." I said before I kissed him on the cheek.

"Ja ne, otou-san." (1)

"Bye, bye, Dadda." (Hopefully, you can tell who is who. ;) )

"Have a good day at school!" Takeru smiled. "By the way, Tori, you said you wanted to play with Hoshi right?"

"Uh-huh." she nodded, eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

"Well then why don't we eat at Dai's ramen shop tomorrow?" he asked, looking at me.

"Great minds think alike." I said. "What do you think, Tori?"

"Uh-huh! I weeeeeeaally wanna pway with Hoshi!"

"That settles it. We're eating ramen tomorrow!" I said. "Now then, we're off to school!"

Next thing I knew, I found myself with 20 kids, all running around in a classroom. _Teaching kindergarten kids is pretty fun. I guess I just wanted to be around a lot of kids. Plus, I get to watch Tori in her first year at school. _I smiled as I clapped my hands, signaling the children that playtime was over, and that we needed to start class.

* * *

Time had really flown by. I had finished the day's worth of teaching, and it was now Saturday, the day we promised our daughter Tori that we would go to Daisuke's ramen restaurant so she could play with Hoshi. Takeru drove us to the famous shop, and our two families once again got our kids together to play.

"I swear, Tori and Hiroshi are growing so fast!" exclaimed Leiko. "It never seems that Ryu and Hoshi are growing up at all."

"Well, you're always with them, so you see them differently than how you see my kids." I smiled. "By the way, it was your turn to take the kids somewhere, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so." she replied. "Hey kids, where do you wanna go?"

"THE PARK!" they all yelled at once...well, almost all of them. Tori was the only exception, seeing as she said, "The 'poke'." Takeru and I still have no idea how she got that word out of park, but she'll learn.

"Talk about a unanimous decision." said Daisuke as he stepped into the room. "As usual, you guys come to eat after everyone leaves."

"Heh. Doesn't that just make it easier for you?" smirked Takeru. "You should be thanking us."

"NO thanks," said Daisuke as he laughed. We all enjoyed the joke, and right after, Leiko gathered up the children and took them to the park.

"Soooo...you guys want the usual ramen?" Daisuke asked.

"Yep, the usual bowl." replied Takeru. But just as Daisuke turned around, the sound of glass shattering was heard, and when we turned our heads, we saw a robber with gun in hand.

"Hand over the cash, Mr. I-think-I'm-so-famous-cuz-of-my-ramen. I'm here to take the greens." he said in a low, threatening tone.

"And what of I don't?" Daisuke asked. He'd never been the type to give up, and I noticed that his hand was moving around the bottom of the counter, looking for the gun he always kept there.

_Is he nuts? He's pulling out his gun against this guy! If he gets shot...NO! I can't think of things like that! _I shook my head as I tried to stay calm and safe, even though I was on the floor, unprotected.

"Then little girly here'll die." He stated, aiming his gun at me. _Crap...now I'm a hostage of some sort! _"And you better not pull out that gun of yours...if I see it, she dies on the spot."

Daisuke froze, not knowing what to do. But I guess he made his decision as he opened the cash register to pull out the money. He stuffed it inside a bag and handed it over to the scoundrel, not knowing what would happen.

"YOU ACTUALLY TRUST ME? YOU MUST BE AN IDIOT! WHO TRUSTS A THEIF? I'M SENDING HER TO HELL NOW!" he yelled as he cocked his gun and looked in my direction. "Have fun in Hell."

I quickly prepared myself for the pain, curling myself up into a ball, sobbing. _Why did I have to die! Why!_? Then, I heard a gunshot ring throughout the shop. I looked up...only to see...

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

...Takeru battling against the robber, while Daisuke fumbled around under his counter to locate his gun. _What does Takeru think he's doing? He can't fight that guy!_ But I took a closer look, and I discovered that Takeru had stabbed the robber with his pocket knife, giving a small wound to the man, paralyzing him for a little while. _But I heard a gunshot! It doesn't look like anyone has been shot...so what happened to the bullet? _As I sat up, I looked to my left and discovered that there was a bullet hole in the wall. I scrambled to my feet and ran behind the counter next to Daisuke and hid myself, silently praying that Takeru would remain safe.

"It's alright, Hikari. I found my gun." Daisuke whispered. "I just need to get a clear shot. Wish me luck?"

"...Yeah. Just don't hit Takeru."

"What, you think I'm nuts? I wouldn't do that to my best friend!" He turned around and cocked his gun underneath the counter, trying to hide the fact that he had got a hold of his gun. To say that I was afraid was an understatement. I was terrified! _What of Daisuke misses? What if Takeru - No! I've got to stay calm. I've GOT to have faith in Dai! Still...it's hard..._

"Takeru! Hold him still!" Daisuke yelled. "Hurry!" I saw Takeru nod, and taking his pocket knife, he stabbed the robber once again, this time, in the back. Takeru jumped back, giving a clear shot to Daisuke.

"Dai! Now!" he screamed.

"You're the one headed to Hell!" shouted Daisuke.

The man looked up at the comment, only to see a bullet, heading straight for his head. I looked over the wooden counter to see if Dai was able to hit him. I gasped when I saw the pool of blood coming from the thief's head. I looked to my right and saw Takeru, leaning against the wall with a small knife in his shoulder. Immediately forgetting about the dead man, I rushed to my husband, checking if he was okay.

"Takeru!" I cried, "Don't ever do that again! You could have died!"

"I know...but if I didn't..." he said," YOU would have died. And I can't have that happen. If you'll excuse me...I'm feeling a bit..." he was unable to complete his sentence, collapsing into my arms. I pulled up his sleeve, checking for his pulse. _He's still alive! But we need to get him to a hospital, and quick! He's loosing a lot of blood!_

"Hikari, I'll go call the cops and an ambulance. Take care of Takeru. And if you can, get Leiko to play with the kids for a little while longer. We need to get Takeru to a hospital."

"Yeah." I nodded, pulling out my cell phone. I quickly pressed the familiar numbers of Leiko's cell while I held Takeru's body up with my right arm.

"Hello?"

"Leiko?" I asked. "I have a favor to ask you."

"What is it? I was about to take the kids back to eat."

"You don't want to do that." I told her. "There's been a robbery. The thief is dead and we need to get Takeru to the hospital. Can you get the kids to play some more and eat somewhere else? I don't think they want to see the restaurant right now."

"Is Daisuke okay!" she screamed.

"Yes, he and I are fine, but Takeru has a knife wound." I replied.

"All right, leave the kids to me. You get some help for Takeru."

"Thank you. Bye."

"Bye."

_All right, so the kids are safe, now we need a hospital..._ _Please don't be hurt too bad, Takeru..._

"Hikari! The cops and the ambulance are coming. Go get your stuff, I'll take care of Takeru." he said, grabbing Takeru.

"...Okay..." I whispered.

Everyone, including the kids, was waiting outside of Takeru's hospital room, waiting for the doctor's announcements on his condition.

"Momma...where Dadda?" Tori asked.

"Dad is in that room," I said, pointing towards the door.

"Go see!" she giggled.

"We can't." said Hiroshi. "Doctor in there." _He may be young, but he DOES know what a hospital is. Guess I have a bright kid._

"Wat docta?"

Just as Tori finished asking, the doctor himself stepped out of the room. "I'm a doctor!" he smiled.

"Person!" laughed Tori.

"Doctor...how is Takeru?" I asked.

"His wound was really shallow, he'll recover soon. He's awake in there, so if anyone wants to see, go ahead." he said, walking off. Of course, our family wanted to see him first, so the three of us quietly entered the room. Hiroshi, seeing the bandages on his father's arm exclaimed,

"Otou-san...did you get a boo-boo?"

"Hahaha! BOO!" said Tori. Apparently, she mistook 'boo-boo' as a game of peek-a-boo. I smiled as my children laughed alongside their father.

"Takeru, feeling better?" I asked.

"Yeah, a lot. The doc says I can go home today." he smiled. "Just no using my left arm, that's all."

"Duck! Duckie!" Tori laughed.

"That's a relief." I said. "Hey guys, wanna head home now? It's waaaaaay past your bed time."

"All right, let's head back!"

Takeru walked out of his hospital room, greeting Daisuke and Leiko. We all said our goodbyes and parted ways, heading to our own homes. By the time the children finished brushing their teeth, they collapsed in be and snored a storm.

"They're so cute, aren't they Takeru?"

"Yeah, they sure are." he said, placing his arm around my shoulder. "Just like you were back then."

"Takeru!"

"Hahaha...I'm just kidding." he laughed. I smiled at him and said,

"Be careful from now on, okay? We don't want this happening again. Next time you may not get off so easy with an injured shoulder."

"I know, I know." he sighed. "But I still intend to keep my promise."

"Promise?" I asked, confused.

"Think." he simply said. I closed my eyes and imagined the old days where he would promise me a lot of stuff.

_"I'll stay with you forever. And I'll protect you forever. I promise."_

"You mean..." I started.

"Yes, the promise I made on _that _night. I'm gonna keep it, so if you don't want anything happening to me, watch yourself, first." he joked. "Come on, it's about time we went to sleep, too."

"Yeah...I guess you're right."

I lay in bed next to Takeru's sleeping form, wishing that our family would always be together. _Together forever. That's what Takeru used to tell me all the time when we were seven. I hope he intends to keep that, too. _I hugged my husband, and steadily fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so it was a kind of weird way to make and alternate ending, but can you blame me? I had nothing else in my head. I stink at ending stories. Oh well. Epilogues soon to come. I hope you don't mind waiting! - Shikyo Yaiba

(1) Bye, Dad


	11. It Is My Time

Promises Are Meant To Be Kept

First Epilogue

A/N: Sorry about the wait! It's just that my family put off our summer vacations until the end of the summer. -sigh- I tried to do the epilogues as best I could. The epilogue after this is set at a different time periods, so please don't get confused. You should know which ones correspond with the endings. I was really surprised by all of the reviews I got on the last two chapters. If you can, please tell me which ending you liked better...though I'm not forcing you to choose. I enjoyed writing this story. My next story is most likely a Naruto related one, but I am planning out another Takari, and it's taking a lot of thinking so far. Now then, I think it's time we went to the fic! Note: At the time of writing this, the ruler/bar button did not work, so I used a load of dashes. And this time around, it has no POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did, the third season would have been with the kids from the original DigiDestined.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a warm, sunny afternoon around the Takaishi residence. Cries of laughter could be heard from the young children who were running around in their backyard. One person sat on a lawn chair, supervising them. It was none other than their grandmother, Hikari Takaishi. Her family had grown, and she now had two grandchildren, one from each of her children. Kaida, the older child, had blond hair and bright cerulean eyes, inherited from her father, Hiroshi. Haruko, the younger child, had brown hair and blue eyes, obviously inherited from his mother, Tori. The brown hair was actually a shade darker and most likely inherited from his father, Hoshi.

"Obaa-san! (1) It's hot. Maybe you should go inside. That's what we're doin'!" yelled Kaida.

"Yes, I'll go inside..." responded the old woman."I'm kind of tired. Old grandma here'll be in bed, okay?"

"Kay, I'll go tell Kaida!" replied Haruko.

It's been many years since the funeral of Takeru Takaishi. Everyone in his family still dreamt of him every now and then, but the person who thought of him most was none other than his wife. Hikari steadily proceeded to her room inside the home of her son, Hiroshi. She lay on her soft bed, looking at the white ceiling, feeling her eyes steadily droop...

_"Hika-chan..." _a voice whispered.

_"What? Who's there?"_ Hikari asked. _"It couldn't...you can't be..."_

_"I can, and I am. It's me, Takeru." _he replied,_ "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"_

_"T-Takeru!" _Hikari cried, _"I've missed you so much!"_

_"I missed you too..." _he said, face and body coming into view,_ "The family has grown up a lot..."_

_"Yes, indeed they have." _she smiled, _"Takeru...why can I see you?"_

_"Well...You see...You're having...A dream," _he whispered, _"...I have a favor to ask Hikari. Tell everyone in the family that we love them."_

_"Why?" _she asked, confused.

_"Things are going to...happen." _Takeru replied, looking away for a moment.

_"...Happen?" _she asked, still confused. Hikari pondered his statement, when she finally understood what he meant. He meant that it was her time. _"Time's up...right?"_

_"Yeah." _Takeru said, _"But don't worry, I'll still be here for you and our family. Now we can watch them together. Now then, I think it's about time for you to wake up."_

_"...Yeah."_

Hikari woke up in her bed, eyes facing the door. 'I wonder what the family will say...oh well. I'll call up Hiroshi and Tori. They can pass the news...' Hikari thought.

"Hiroshi! Tori!" Hikari called, "Please, come up here for a moment!" In a few minutes, footsteps could be heard outside of Hikari's room. He two children entered, and came to her side.

"Mother, what's wrong?" asked Tori, "You're looking pale."

"Pale as I am now, I need to tell you both something." Hikari said sternly to the adults, "I love you."

"Mom, what's with the sudden show of affection?" asked Hiroshi. "This isn't quite like you."

"You see kids...it's my time." Hikari sadly replied. "You're father told me so."

"W-what?" they both replied, startled.

"Okaa-san, you can't be serious." Hiroshi said, "You were perfectly healthy the other day! I gave you a check up just-"

"Hiroshi, calm down. I know you're a doctor, but please, don't worry. I'll be fine. Besides, your father and I will be forever watching over the family." Hikari soothed. "You know what to tell the children...right?"

"...Yes," replied Tori, "But shouldn't they be up here with us?"

"No," Hikari sternly said, "Kids at their age need to have fun, not learn about death."

"...Hai," replied Tori.

"Now then, I'm feeling a bit tired," I said, moving back to my original position. "Make sure to take good care of the children. I'll be...watching over you..." Those were Hikari's final words as her eyes shut, and her heart stopped beating. She had lived for _him _and now it was her time to be with _him_. With Takeru Takaishi. Her true love.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Man, I stink at ending things. :( I need to learn how to properly end stories, gosh darn it! Oh well. I hope you like this epilogue. It was a bit short, but honestly, did you expect it to be that long? ...Okay, don't answer that. Like the endings, I'm gonna post this one up first to satisfy you all. And if you want a little more on what the family does, go down. The second ending is coming later today. I will post thanks to my reviewers on both my epilogues, so here goes! **Special thanks to: Lord Pata, BrAvE fOxZ, HikariKanna, Vash, JyouraKoumi, kingdom219, avid reader, Kuroy, Omegaguardian, metrogurl803, puasluoma, Xeria123, Sharlie, pain herself, Lovelinelivelong639, dreamcaster555, Kaydreams, 'Helen Da Melon' (I will kill you at school), crest-of-music, Biryou, saruwatarikoumiko, Anonymous #1, Anonymous #2, 'unknown', and 'alkjcnew'. Thank you for all of the support! n-n **- Shikyo Yaiba

(1) Grandma

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I-I can't believe that she's gone," whispered a crying Tori.

"...Why did she have to leave now?" whispered Hiroshi, turning his head. "I-I'll go tell the kids." Hiroshi stepped out of the room, steadily walking down the stairs to meet the children. "Kaida, Haruko! Come here for a minute!"

"Hi Daddy!" cried Kaida.

"Hello, uncle Hirsho." greeted Haruko.

"I have something to tell the both of you," Hiroshi quietly said. "Your grandma...has gone away."

"What do you mean? Will she come back?" asked a confused Kaida.

"...No. But she's always watching you guys, so remember to never stop loving your grandma, okay?"

"I'll never forget Grandma. She was the best." said Haruko.

"That's right. Never forget the people who go away..." whispered Hiroshi as he turned away from the kids to hide his tears. "Never forget..."


	12. Gifts Of Love

Promises Are Meant To Be Kept

Second Epilogue

A/N: Hello again, people! If you read the title, you would know that this is the second epilogue. I hope you guys have enjoyed my story, and I would like to thank you all for your reviews. Not such a long thing, but 'whatever happens, happens...I guess.' Because of all the positive feedback, I am very proud of my story, and I am really hoping that my next Takari will be just as good. I never expected such a difference in review numbers. Will Our Love Last? - 20 reviews, Promises Are meant To Be Kept - 70+ reviews. Me - -jaw drop- ...Anyway, as said in last chapter, I will be writing a Naruto fic (hopefully) at the same time as my next Takari...but so far, it's taking a lot of planning. Enough of this, to the epilogue! -marches-

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Unless it's in my dream. If it's my dream, I rule the world. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA -hackcoughbleh- -ahem- AHAHAHA!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Takeru POV**

A lot has happened since the incident ten years ago. My kids have grown up, and judging by the reactions they show every time we joke about their love lives, Hikari and I would bet a million dollars that they were in love. Time moves by so quickly, and new love blossoms faster than a flower. Our children were growing up, and there was nothing we could do about it. All we can do is watch them. _I wonder if it's time... Hiroshi seems to be over sensitive every time we mess around with him...I'll leave Hikari to worry about Tori. After all, mothers can read their daughters a lot better._

"Takeru?"

"Hm?" I turned around and saw my wife peeking out her head from _the _room. The room where we kept what was most precious to us. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked her.

"Yeah...we need to talk," she said. "It seems like the kids have finally grown up. I can tell; they're falling in love."

"I think so, too." I agreed. "Do you think it's about time to give _those_ two things to them?"

"I hope so. I just don't want them to make the wrong choices." she worriedly said. "Anyway, we better grab the items. It's now or never, Takeru."

"Don't worry. I'm sure that they'll think before they do anything." I said as I grabbed what I would give to my son. Hikari grabbed her stuff as well and headed to the living room. She and I walked side by side, hiding our gifts.

"...Tori-chan? Hiroshi? We need a minute with you." Hikari said.

"Awww, but mom, it was getting to the good part!" whined Hiroshi as he turned off the T.V.

"No buts. We need to discuss something important." I told him.

"Is it about school?" asked Tori.

"No...It's about...love." Hikari slowly said.

"WHAT?" the two cried, obviously shocked.

"Oh come on!" I said, "It's sooo obvious you guys love someone right now."

"N-no I don't!" yelled Tori, blushing furiously as she turned her head away.

"W-why would I like someone anyway?" yelled my son as he stared at the floor.

"You guys are blushing. That just proves it even more," I smirked. "Alright, get up. Like she said, we came to talk, not to embarrass."

"Tori, do you know what this is?" Hikari asked, pulling out a white hat.

"A fishing hat?" asked a dumbfounded Tori. "What does that have to do with love?"

"It's the hat I gave your father when we were little kids. It was pretty much the item that kept your father and I together."

"Wow...amazing! All because of a hat?" she asked.

"Not just a hat," I smiled. "This helped, too." I said, revealing an old, but still working, digital camera. "This is what I gave to your mom when she gave me the hat. To us, these two items are like promises. Now we're handing them down to you."

"What are we supposed to do with them?" asked Hiroshi with a questioning look on his face.

"Baka, you're supposed to give it to the person you love." replied Tori, who obviously understood the purpose of the items.

"O-oh. I knew that."

"Anyway, don't make any mistake who you give this to. Make sure you know you love them. Be careful." warned Hikari.

"Try to find the one that you want to stay with forever. Just like how your mom and I have each other." I said, pulling Hikari closer to me. "I guess you guys can go now."

"Okay..." they replied, walking to their separate rooms.

"Love keeps going, doesn't it, Takeru?" my wife asked me.

"It always will. Through each and every person, no matter what." I said, leaning down to kiss the soft lips of my one and only true love.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, sorry guys. I had NO clue whatsoever of how to end this, so that's what I did. Not the best thing, I know. I'm sorry. :( Anyway, my story is now officially complete, and I want to specifically say some things to some of the people who reviewed more often. But before I do that, I just need to tell you all that if you want, there's a little bit more at the bottom. Thank you! - Shikyo Yaiba

**Lord Patamon** - Thanks for sticking with me from the start! I really appreciate it!

**JyouraKoumi** - I thank you for the many reviews you have given me! n-n

**Omegaguardian** - Thanks! Your reviews really encourage me!

**puasluoma** **- **Nice to know that you enjoy my work! -smile-

**pain herself** - It's great to hear you like my story. I'm surprised that you like the sad ending. oO

**Kaydreams - **I'm glad you really like my story. It's nice to know that people actually think my stories are good.

**Biryou** - I've never seen such a reaction to any of my stories. Wow...just wow. I give you a thumbs up! -thumbs up-

**saruwatarikoumiko** - You were the only one who told me that you were afraid of the title. I never thought anyone would get it. n-n;;

I'm sorry if I left you out, but I only took the majority of my reviewers. I'm sorry if you feel left out! -bows-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hikari POV**

I was at home cooking dinner when my kids came back from school. Since the day Takeru and I had given our 'gifts' to them, they've been carrying them around. Hiroshi kept the camera in his pocket, and Tori wore the hat. But today I noticed something. She wasn't wearing the hat. She had a pair of goggles around her neck.

"Tori...what happened to the hat?" I asked, looking at the goggles.

"Oh the hat? I gave it my crush. He gave me these goggles in return!" she smiled. "He and I are going out now!"

"But goggles?"

"Yeah! What else would Hoshi give me?"

"...Hoshi?" I asked dumfounded. _She's in love with Daisuke's son? Oh my god! _"A-and he said that he loves you, too?"

"Yep! I'm really happy. But Hiroshi told me that his crush was going out with someone else, so he's gonna search for someone else." she said sadly.

"Oh...I see." I said quietly. "Maybe I should-"

"Don't mom. He doesn't wanna talk about it."

"Ah...lonely love problems. He's just like his father." I smiled. "Someday, he'll find his soul mate. He just needs to believe." I said, looking at his room. _Never stop believing, and I'm sure your life will be happy, my son. As for Tori, I'm sure her and Hoshi will get along just fine._


	13. Author's Note

I have started school, and I already have a crap load to do. Sorry guys. This is just a notice to say taht I may not update as often, but the good news is that I have a new Takari idea next to my two good NejiTen stories. And for omegaguardian, I am planning out a NaruHina to go with one of my NejiTens. Thank you for reading! - Shikyo Yaiba  



End file.
